We can make this work
by RicochetingSniper
Summary: (Prowl/Jazz focus) We follow the life of Jasper as he makes a big dent in Adam's stable life.
1. Chapter 1

Jazz bounded forward towards his new home for the next few months. He knew he shouldn't be this excited to be going to school since it wasn't exactly his thing, being too prestigious and all, but then again he wasn't exactly coming because of his grades.

But rather because this school focused on special traits of their students over their overall academic studies. Though those classes were still mandatory. He was just content that he was going to be able to focus mainly on his so called musical talents that got him a scholarship to this private school in the first place.

He slowed down his pace to something more casual as he pushed his sunglasses up further on the bridge of his nose. Casting glances around to get a quick lay out of what was outside in front of the school.

Few acres of just land and a few just empty sports fields filling the closer areas around the three massive buildings towering up ahead of him.

He clutched the slip of paper he had been given much early by the administrator of the school when he had been interviewed to attend there. Jazz followed the group of students as they entered the building in the center of the campus, following the multiple signs that pointed in the direction of the main office.

Poking his head in, Jazz saw that the office was particularly empty before stepping in and walking to the counter. Where a young women attended to him, asking for his name, birthday, and other basics before handing a printed schedule of all his classes to him along with a key card for his dorm room.

Keeping in mind that his classes would begin in one week, giving him a chance to settle in and get used to these new surroundings

Now came Jazz's next obstacle of finding his dorm and his new roommate for the school year. Hauling his bags he exited the center building and headed to where he assumed were the dorms which was the building to the left.

Glancing down at the key card he memorized the number, 203. He walked down the hall, seeing the low numbers of the dorms he headed towards the flight of stairs and began his trek up, passing two floor before reaching the floor that had its numbers between 150-220. Jazz began to hum a soft tune to an upbeat song as he made his way through the hall until he reached his destination. Room 203, he had also noticed that on his way there, there were quite a few students greeting each other and walking in and out of different dorms.

Sliding the key card through the lock, Jazz waited until it flashed green before turning the knob and opening the room. To where he was greeted by the backside of another student bent over doing something out of his sight. Clearing his throat, he smiled as he watched the student jump up in surprise and hit his head on the top bunk.

Wincing the student rubbed at his head and tossed a deadly glare at Jazz who was struggling very hard to keep his snickers in.

Managing to keep his composure, Jazz gave a wide smile and held his hand out. "Ah'm Jasper, Eden. Ya can just call me Jazz though. Everyone does."

The other student studied this new Jasper, Jazz, guy. Making notes to himself, short kept hair, too baggy clothes so he couldn't tell his build, dark skin, roughly his own height. Taking the offered hand the student spoke, "Adam, Adam Powell. I would have liked meeting you without you startling me in our first encounter."

Jazz didn't bother to stop his chuckle as he nodded and Adam a once over. Noticing the red streak of hair that stood out amongst the dark brown hair and contrasted against the pale man's looks. "Adam huh? Not good, ya got any nicknames?" He tossed his bag up onto the top bunk to be dealt with later as he leaned against the bottom bunk. Casually ignoring the questioning look from his roommate.

"I don-." Adam started off before he was abruptly cut off by an over excited guy coming into the room and heading towards Adam.

"Prowl! Smokey and I got lucky and got our own room this year, we're on this floor too. We're just a few rooms down. My schedule sucks this year, didn't get anything really interesting. Oh and don't get mad but Smokey has already started a little gambling ring in the room of the guy in front of us, uh I can't remember his name but he seems pretty stingy if you were to ask me." The new student barely stopped to take a breath as he suddenly became aware of Jazz's presence. "Oh Hi! You must be Prowl's new roommate! I'm Brandon Phet, I'm his brother, yeah I know we don't have the same last names but me Smokey and Prowl all have different fathers. But um..you can just call me Blue."

Jazz raised an eyebrow at Adam before his smile split into a grin, "Well well Prowl, why didn't ya tell meh earlier that ya had yer brothers here too! I'm Jasper by the way but I prefer to go by Jazz if ya don't mind."

Prowl let out a annoyed huff and raised his hand to silence his brother before he even spoke. " First of all, _I_ prefer Adam thank you very much Jasper. And secondly, Blue how did you even get into the room? It requires the key card to get in?"

Blue waved off his brother's question, most of his attention now on Jazz, "What is your talent? I have dead center aim so they're trying to get me to work with guns and stuff but I don't want to because guns can hurt someone. Uh yeah, so you?"

Jazz smiled and moved into a dramatic pose while watching Blue's face. "Ah'm am here to work with music, Ah have a talent for the fine arts for that kind of stuff."

"Oh that's cool, you'll get to work with some cool guys. I would love to stay and chat all day but um I would rather keep my tongue. Bye!" Blue quickly did an about face and nearly ran at a full sprint out of the room, much to Jazz's confusion since he did not see Prowl's icy cold glare.

"Ah never did ask you, Prowler. What are yer talents?" Jazz turned to face his roommate who had stopped glaring but held a stoic face as they made eye contact.

"I don't have any one specific talent. I am here because I excel at almost everything." Prowl spoke evenly as he moved from his standing position and sat down on his bed. Moving some of his clothes that he had been folding to the side so he didn't wrinkle them by sitting on them.

"Ah, so yer one of those super smart people huh?" Jazz pursed his lips and nods, "Well you'll be a good friend for me since I usually don't do to well in my other classes."

"If you need the help then so be it, I will assist you but for now can we just finish our unpacking and get some rest." Prowl cast a glance up at the standing man.

"Aw yer no fun Prowler." Jazz grinned as he watched Prowl twitch his eye at his newly appointed nickname but kept his mouth shut. "Fine fine, Ah'm goin'" He climbed up the ladder steps up to the top bunk. Tossing his bag down to the ground. Not bothering to unpack a single article of clothing. He also couldn't see the way Prowl just stared up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"Wait. Sleep? Ya gonna sleep this early? It's like six in the afternoon!" Jazz gaped as he peeked down over the side of his bed to stare at his roommate upside down. "Ya an early bird aren't ya. I can already tell. Well I'm yer exact opposite, I am a night owl!"

"Then this is going to difficult to get accustomed to." Prowl nodded and continued to fold his clothes up before putting them in his own dresser to the side. "As long as you don't keep me up too late at night we shouldn't have a problem. But if you do, I have no problem in leaving you locked out of the room while I rest."

"Ya seem to be a silent but deadly guy to meh. I like ya, oh before I forget. Since it's my first year comin' would ya mind showing me around the school." Pulling out a small piece of paper out of his pocket before holding it out the man below him. "Here's my schedule."

Nodding, he took the crumpled up paper and looked at each of the classes. "Seems you got very lucky, you seem to be in all of my classes except for my last one but everyone's is practically different depending of your talents of course. But I can show you around tomorrow in the afternoon."

Prowl carefully sat down on his bed as he tilted his head up to look at the dark skinned man, "I would do it early but unfortunately, my brothers have already made me promise to go out with them to the town."

"Ah, that's fine. I'll just, well I'll just figure that out." Jazz smiled turned to a pout as he sat back up correctly on his own bed.

"Something wrong?" Prowl frowns.

" Ah regret staying like that for too long. All my blood went to my head." Groaning and falling back to lay on his bed, he tossed his arm over his eyes. "Hey Prowler, the room spinning for ya too?"

"Adam. And that is not my fault at all." Prowl rolled his eyes as he once again got up and walked to the only desk in the side of the room and picked up one of the books lying there before returning to his bed.

"Prowler? Not going to help meh at all? Ya are mean."

Prowl rolled his eyes, able to hear the fake sadness in his voice without seeing his face. "You are not exactly a child Jasper. But if you want me to..baby you then so be it. Just remember that you are the one that asked for it."

"No no! It's okay, Ah never said anything!" He jolted up into a sitting position. "I'll just keep my mouth shut till tomorrow." As he said that he reached into his pocket he pulled out his smart phone and his earphone. Plugging them in before he set some music to play.

Nodding at the sudden silence, Prowl opened up his book to a book marked page and began to read.

The next morning came all to quickly that when Prowl opened his eyes only to see blurry words way too close to his eyes to even be legible. He lifted the book off his face and slowly moved into a sitting position while stretching his arms out. Glancing over, he caught sight of the clock which read 9:26.

Groaning caught his attention as he stood up, only to bump into Jazz's hanging legs from the top bunk. Releasing a soft sigh Prowl carefully maneuvered Jazz's legs back onto the bed, noticing that he didn't even make any type of reaction to the touch or movement. "Heavy sleeper."

Shaking his head, he began to make his way to the room's bathroom before a quick succession of knocks had him turning around and heading to the door instead. "Hold on, I'll be right there. Give me a second."

Unlocking and opening the door, Prowl looked up to face his older brother's eyes. "Samuel? I'm surprised that Blue isn't with you right now."

Samuel raised an eyebrow and stepped in past his brother, "He's finishing up getting ready. Have you even seen how you look like right now? You seem to define a bad hair day." A soft chuckle leaving him as he casually leaned against the desk, "I would have guessed you would have been ready like two hours ago."

"I stayed up a bit later than I first expected to, I got caught up in a book and I didn't even notice when I had started to fall asleep." Prowl sheepishly ran his hand through his hair in a vain attempt to flatten his hair out.

"Can't a guy get some sleep here." A muffled voice from the top bunk came out before Jazz lifted his head up. His glasses barely hanging onto his right ear, showing Samuel and Prowl the groggy green eyes that were watching them.

"That's the Jasper I've heard so much about from Blue huh." Samuel chuckled and got off the desk and walked to the bunk beds and extended his hand up to Jazz who was struggling to wake himself up completely. "I'm Samuel, but you can call me Smokey."

"Nice ta meet ya Smokey, Ah'm Jazz." He spoke once he got a full sense of himself and then shook Smokey's hand while wearing a broad smile.

"Hey you aren't doing anything right?" Smokey watched the dark skinned man shook his head, "Then why don't you come with us to town, we're just going to go get some food then walk around for a bit, might go to an arcade if Blue can convince Mr. Grumpy here to go with us. How about it?"

Giving himself a minute to think about it, seeing no downsides he shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not" Grinning Jazz turned to look at Prowl. "Looks like we'll be getting to know each other a little better Prowler."

Prowl suppressed a small smile that tried to make its appearance, "So it seems."


	2. Chapter 2

Taking only the next half hour for the two roommates to both get ready.

By the end of it Jazz was seated on the edge of Prowl's bed as he watched him brush his hair back neatly.

Prowl placed his brush down and headed to the door as a quick knock came from outside. Opening the door, he was greeted by the wide smile of one of his brothers before he was tightly hugged. "Blue. Are we leaving?"

"Yep! Smokey sent me over to come and get you guys! Well if you're ready that is. Both me and him are ready! Oh, good morning Jasper, did you have a good rest?" Blue moved past his brother and into the room as he headed to Jazz.

" 'Morning Blue. Ah had a pretty good sleep, Ah have to admit to that." Jazz chuckled as he heaved himself off the edge of the bed and stretched out his arms.

"We are both ready, Blue. Go call Smokey over and we'll be able to get going." Prowl crosses his arms over his chest as he watched his brother leave the room to head towards his own. "You sure you don't mind that my siblings invited you to come with us?" His straight look turning to one that slightly looked curious.

"'Course Ah am, this will be fun. Plus it'll get meh more used to the city and all. Then we can come and explore the campus. Well, Ah'll be doing the exploring." Jazz reached over and placed a hand on his roommate's shoulder. "It'll give a chance to get to know ya better. Which is something Ah can't say no to."

Nodding, Prowl let a small smile creep up before he straightened his mouth out and walked towards the door. "Come on then, I have the key card for the room so you don't need to worry about it." He turned and watched the dark skinned man nod back and walk past him, out to the hallway.

Prowl stepped out of the dorm himself and shut it behind himself. Turning to the left of the hallway where he was able to spot his two brothers heading towards them. Blue practically skipping in his excitement.

"We all ready to go now?" Without waiting for a response Smokey answered himself, "Good. Now let's go before any of you decide to spoil our fun." With that he turned and headed towards the stairs, leaving the other three to follow him.

"That's our cue?" Jazz couldn't help the grin that split his face as he turned to follow the older man down the stairs with the other two following afterwards.

All four then made their way out of the dorm building before making their way completely out of the campus.

By the time that they exited the campus, Jazz and Blue were talking about anything that happened to come to mind. Which happened to be what Jazz's life was before he came to their school.

"Well, Ah lived in a pretty small town, so ya know everyone knew everyone pretty well. Nothin' really to do." He shrugged and pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, so what do you think of living in a bigger city like this now?" Blue made an exaggerated motion to show off the buildings they were walking past. "Wait, you can't really answer that can you. Since uh.. you've just came here so you won't be able to..sorry."

Allowing a chuckle to escape him, Jazz waved Blue off, "It's fine. Ah'll be actually able to answer that question." Content with see Blue nod in agreement. "So where exactly are we heading to?"

Smokey took that moment to back up enough to be in line to speak to them, "We. As in all of us." He pointed at Prowl's chest, "That means you too. Are heading to this arcade that Blue and I used to visit as we grew up."

"Ah see, but what about Prowler? Ya guys never took him wi-" He was cut off the by the oldest brother of the three siblings held his hand up to stop the dark skinned man mid-sentence. "No trust me, we tried so many times to bring him along but Mr. Grumpy always evaded it with his, 'I have homework to do' or other stupid excuses."

"And no. Before you even try to counter me with, oh I actually did do other things. You always do your work before classes are even done. You need to either. One, get an actual social life or two, get laid." Smokey proceeded to cut his brother off and ignore him as he turned a bright red.

Starting a wave of laughter from Blue who pointed at Prowl's face which proceeded in Jasper joining in the laughter.

"Geez Prowler, if Ah knew ya were that uptight Ah would have done something about that." Pulling his glasses down so that his eyes were visible, he winked at Prowl. Which on succeeded in making the poor man turn another shade of red.

Smokey burst into laughter with Jazz this time, leaving a confounded Blue to stare at them in mild confusion before he walked into a pole as they walked. Which led to more laughter from the two and a much softer laugh from Prowl.

"Hey! That's…that's not funny!" Blue glares with nothing more than annoyance before he was unable to stop the wide smile to replace it.

The rest of their small trip went all well, with jokes and stories passed between the four until late afternoon when they returned.

Now was Prowl's turn to show Jazz around the campus rather than letting the dark skinned man laze around the dorm room.

"Jasper? Are you ready? I still need to show you around." Prowl stood up so he could look up at the top bunk where Jasper was sprawled out over his bunk and who just waved hum off. "I'll give you ten minutes. I'll be waiting outside for you." With that he turned around and headed for the door.

Taking nearly five minutes, Jazz finally manages to lift himself off the bed and then off the top bunk. He surprised himself by not falling face first onto the carpet. "Gimme like three more minutes and Ah'll be out Prowl!" Jazz quickly got himself decently dressed before rushing out to meet his roommate.

"Alright, are we finally ready to go now?" Prowl nods as he received a thumbs up from the dark skinned man besides him. "Good, let's go then." Prowl began to walk towards the stairs and then he went down the flights of stairs.

"Hope this school turns out as good as it's put out to be. "Jazz grinned.

"Trust me. It is." Prowl gave a light chuckle before he bumped into another man who was coming up.

"Watch it man." The red headed man looked downwards at Prowl, his light frown turning into s wide grin, "Oh, hey there Prowl. And your friend here."

"Steven, this is Jasper. My roommate for this year." Prowl crossed his arm, "And hello Sunny."

"Jasper huh, well, just call me Sides." Sides held his hand out to Jazz.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Mr. Stiff here is showing you around? Huh." A grin spread across Sideswipe's face, "Let us show you around instead." He motioned towards himself and his twin. "We have enough time to."

"Ah appreciate the offer guys. Ah really do but-" Jazz was then cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Nope. It's not like you actually have a choice. So come on now, Prowl can join if he wants." Sides looped his arm with Jazz's and proceeded to pull him down the stairs. Sunny walked past Prowl to catch up with his twin. Though Prowl did end up following the three.

"First thing first, we are taking you to our favorite places rather than the library." Sides grinned and led Jazz out of the door building, casting a quick glance behind himself to see his twin and Prowl following them. "I'm sure that you're gonna enjoy the year. That's cuz I popped in of course!"

Chuckling softly, Jazz couldn't help but nod, "Ah'm sure I will, you two will sure make it more fun."

The two continued their conversation as Sides led them to a small area behind the dorm area. "You're going to need duck to get in here alright. If not you're just gonna whack your head on the metal that's in the entrance. Got it?" Sides held a thumb up as he walked to a wall of bushes and moves some of the branches aside as he ducked into a small entrance. "You coming? Don't worry about Prowl, my twin will show him how to get in here."

"Alright, alright." Ducking his head and entering through the small hole, Jasper was then able to stand to his full height and look around, "Can Ah ask how you even found this place? Did you just explore and find it?"

Laughing, Sides placed a hand onto the dark skinned man's right shoulder. "It was an accident, Sunshine pushed me too hard and I tripped and fell towards the plants on the outside of it. But instead of you know, just hitting it; I went through it." He then pointed at his head, "Gave me a real big headache afterwards from hitting that metal part. But it didn't stop me from exploring the rest of this place." Motioning towards the darkness that Jazz had his back turned to, "There's so much cool stuff back here that I think the school totally forgot about."

"Then that means this place shouldn't have even been found huh?" A large grin split over Jazz's face, "Well. Why are we just standin' here for! Let's get to some exploring!" Without anything else, he stepped around Sides and went into the dark area.

"Hold up their newbie, wasn't planning on sending you into pitch back with out and light." He began to reach into his pocket, digging for something.

Stopping in his tracks, Jazz turned around to face Sides and held his arms out to his sides. "What, you carry a flashlight in your pockets?"

"Actually yes, it might be on the small side but hey. It comes in hand for times like these." A smirk took over his face as he pulled out his keys that had a small red flashlight connected as a key chain. "See." Holding up said keys high enough that Jazz could see them before he tossed them over. "Lead the way newbie! Explore to your heats content. Until Prowl arrives and pulls you away that is."

Catching the keys, Jazz gave a quick look over the keys. Seeing the small trinkets they had rather than actual keys, but paid more attention to the flash light. Pushing the button to turn it on and get a bright light in the face, "Oops, thank god for my glasses." Chuckling, Jazz readjusted his glasses and pointed the flash light in the opposite direction from where he was standing.

By that time they both were able to hear the quiet footsteps of people approaching which was followed by soft bang and quiet cursing.

"I told you to duck your head as you entered." Sunny grumbled as he guided, more like pushed, an annoyed looking Prowl towards them.

"You might have told me to duck but you failed to tell me was how far." Shooting a dark glare at the blonde as he rubbed at his forehead. "Why are we even here? Jasper needs to learn the actual school ground not what's underneath it. So I sugg-"

"Ah ah, no. We are going to show him the cool side of the school, if you don't want to join us. You can just leave you know, the exit is right there." Sides turned and held his hand out in the direction of the hole that represented the only entrance and exit. "You invited yourself man."

He glared at Sides before he crossed his arms over his chest, taking a moment to think. "I'm only going with you two so you don't kill my room-mate in the first week he's here. Only this time." Prowl chose to ignore Jazz as he walked up and wrapped his arms loosely around Prowl's shoulders.

"Aw you care for me! How sweet." Chuckling Jasper then let go as quickly as he hugged him and strode forward into the darkness, still holding onto Sides' flashlight to guide them.

Prowl watched as the twins followed the dark skinned man forward and took a moment to watch the three before mumbling to himself, "This is not going to end well." Shaking his head before he took quick steps to catch up with the group before he got lost in the dark. He could hear Jazz as he spoke loudly and said.

"Hey guys what's this?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Geez, why would they stuff these beauties down here?" Jasper mumbled as he ran his fingers along the broken down frame of a car, then brushing his fingers clean. "They had garage here?"

Giving a shrug in response, Sides wandered over to Jazz. "We never really paid any attention to these things, I mean just look at them. This is hardly even a car anymore." As if proving his statement he gave a kick to the side of the frame, only getting a creak as the only door it had fell off.

"Well yeah, maybe not yet but hey. Wouldn't you like to ride in an old classic beauty like this? Ah sure would." Jazz chuckled as he watched Prowl meander over to them and pick up the door of the car, or what was left of it anyways.

"Sure. It would be nice, this car isn't the only one down here though. There are a couple different models but most are pretty better off than this thing." Shrugging once more, Sides turned to his twin to take his opinion. "Would do you think?"

Sunny gave a low hum as he looked over the dark shadow of the car frame, "We know enough people here at the school to be able to get these things out of here. Then we can get the school to pay for it to be a club of sorts and get the pieces we'll need. I can work out the paints and stuff when we're done with them. I don't see why not. It'll be a good way to get ourselves a car."

"As much as I would love to agree with you, do any of you even know how to work on a car?" Prowl set down the car door so it rested upon the frame as he cleaned his hands on his pants. "It's not as simple as putting parts here and there you know. You will require someone with prior knowledge to all of this." He motioned towards the car, "If not. Then you won't get anywhere."

"Don't worry about it Prowler, Ah'm sure that the twins know someone that can help us. Why don't you join us for this hmm?" Ah'll help you to choose which one you get! And your brothers can even help you." Jazz wrapped an arm around his room-mates shoulders as he got close enough. Ignoring the way Prowl tried to pry his arm off as he led Prowl towards some of the other car frames he could see in the dim light that the flashlight provided.

"Bet if he got the chance he would choose something like a beetle or something." Sides snickered as he walked past Jazz and Prowl. "Guess it was a good idea to bring you down here Jazz. We didn't even get more than thirty feet under here and you already made some of this old crap fun. I mean me and Sunny gave these things nothing more than a quick look before going further in."

"Hey, what can I say? I can find the fun in something that no one else can." Jazz chuckled, his laugh echoing in the dark place and finding its way back to Prowl's ears. Which made Prowl lightly shake his head at new thoughts popping into his head.

"Even Prowl? No one can find fun in him. Maybe you can huh." Sides stopped and tilted his head, rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought, "Nah not even you could."

Thankfully for the darkness Sideswipe was unable to see the deep glare that was pointed at him from Prowl, but Jazz was close enough that he could see the deadly glare and it sent him into a small fit of laughter. Leaving the twins looking at the pair in confusion.

"Geez Prowler." Setting a hand on Prowl's shoulder, the dark skinned man wiped his eyes as if cleaning off invisible tears from his laughter, "Ah swear, if looks could kill. You would have made him drop dead where he stands. Nice try though Prowler." He calmed himself enough to finish his sentence and gave a genuine smile to his room-mate. Jazz then pulled Prowl along to catch up the twins who had begun to wander back out towards the entrance from which they came.

Once Sides was sure that they were in hearing range he spoke up, "We'll I would sure love to keep exploring but, if we want to get those frame out of here we're going to have to talk to some people." He stood by the exit and watched his twin duck through and exit. "But you now know where this place is, so if you ever want to come down here and explore on your own or with Mr. Stiffy then you can." He then quickly ducked out through the exit before Prowl was able to throw anything at him.

"You know he's teasing Prowler, c'mon. Let's get out of here." Jazz hummed a short tune and motioned towards the hole. He watched as Prowl nodded and took the cue to move towards the hole and ducked down to get through. "Oh. You can take me now to go see where my, our classes are! We still have enough time right? Ah don't think we were gone for more than like an hour or so."

Moving out of the hole and plant life completely, Prowl began to dust off his clothes before pulling the sleeve of his shirt back and checking his wrist watch as he waited for Jazz to exit. "Yes. We do have enough time to go and show the location of the classes."

Jazz exited out of the hole and stood up to his full height before he looked at the keys in his hand, "Well shit, Ah forgot to give Sides back his keys. Guess Ah'll give it back to him later." Shrugged and thinking no more of it, he stuffed the leys into his pocket for later. "Well lead the way Prowler."

"Of course. Just follow me, there won't be many other students out around this time. Since many of them consider this time too early to even consider being awake." Prowl gave a glance to Jazz, ignoring the smile from the other. He shook his head slightly and made his way towards the front building they had behind of. "This building is where the majority of the classes take place, all besides sports and physical education."

Jasper nodded and followed the other as he walked into said building, taking a moment at the doorway to look at the size of the building from the inside. "This place is huge, man!"

"Yes it is, but most of the class sizes are actually very small, it allows teachers to work closely with all their students when necessary. So maybe twelve to fifteen students maximum per each period." Prowl stopped to allow the dark skinned man to come out of his surprise and catch up to where he was standing further down the hallway, "Our first period is right over here Jasper. Come on. You can marvel at everything once we're done. It won't take too long, I promise."

"Huh? Right sorry man, just. Ah ain't from places like here, my old school ain't shit compared to this place." Jazz let out a nervous chuckle escape him as he began to walk to catch up to Prowl, his eyes didn't stop looking at everything that he passed. Helping himself to the art work that lined the walls, stopping a few steps away from Prowl to look at a quite detailed version of the school in a painting, "Ah'm not one for art but Ah got to admit this is a pretty piece. You know who did it?"

"Of course. You do as well." Prowl couldn't suppress the small smile that came over his face at the confused expression that Jazz gave him at his simple response. "Sunny. He sure has a talent for art. Very skilled with whatever you set in front of them. His paintings that he has sold were what got him into this school in the first place. Not being insulting or rude but if Sunny would have not had a talent for art they would not be here. But anyways. Come."

Jazz nodded and turned to look back at the painting once more before following his room-mate down the hall.

After about half an hour or so of traversing the building and being shown where five of his classes, he was pretty confident that he would only get a tiny bit lost if he was left alone.

They were currently making their way out of the building and out towards a smaller building that was very easily hidden in the shadow of the large classroom building.

"That's the gym, the locker rooms to change and all are inside and it's where we will be having our last period of physical education. I suggest you prepare yourself as well. The teacher doesn't tend to go easy on any students that come his way. Once you get on his good side, and stay there, it becomes a lot easier." Prowl stood by the large classroom building, in a position that allowed the two to view the gym, he kept his eyes averted from Jazz as he spoke again. "But with your personality I am sure you can manage it in no time flat."

"Awe, thank you Prowler. See Ah knew Ah could make you warm up to me. We're done now right?" Jasper turned to face Adam, seeing the little nod his got in return. "Good, so now you can take me to a nice place to eat so Ah can treat my new friend. So what are we waiting for."


	5. Chapter 5

"This place doesn't seem too bad. Pretty home you were to ask me." Jazz chuckled as he stared up at the quaint little restaurant that he had been led to by Prowl. "I would have passed this place a million times to be honest. How did you find it? Is it any good?"

Giving a short nod, Prowl turned to face the other. "Smokey found it, how? I am not one hundred percent sure on how but we used to come here often. The food items that they serve are pretty basic but are very well made. Maybe not to your standards, so you should try it first." As he spoke he made his way over to the restaurant's door and opened it, waiting for Jazz to stop gawking at the outside and finally enter. When he did, Prowl led Jazz to a table for two.

"Ah have to ask you Prowler, since I learned quite a bit about you and your family yesterday because of your brothers. But aren't you curious about what my ass is doing here at your fancy school?" Jasper sat at the table and leaned forward, resting his chin on the palms of his hands. "Like not even a little bit?"

Prowl sat down across from Jazz, he didn't answer immediately as he watched the other move his eyebrows in ways he didn't think was possible, "First of all. Cut that out. Secondly, I don't want to invade your privacy. If you choose to tell me, sure. But I will not force you to tell me anything."

"Ah don't mind you knowing, I would rather having you knowing since you're my friend now Prowler and you deserve to know." Jazz chuckled as he leaned back, lifting the chair's front legs off the ground as he balanced himself, "Well while you choose your food and mine too while you're at it and let old Jazzy tell you my story."

"You're my age but..nevermind just continue on." Shaking his head, Prowl kept his eyes on his room-mate.

"Good, well Ah clearly am not from around anywhere like this. You are fancy folk, Ah am. Well anything but that to be honest, but Ah am pretty sure you can tell. Anyone can." Shrugging, Jazz pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose. "So Ah lived in a not so nice neighborhood in the not so part of town, Ah didn't do too good in my classes but Ah apparently had or more like have a big gift for music."

"Which is why you came to our school, correct?" Prowl nodded as he signaled over a waiter, making a motion to Jazz to continue on with his story while he ordered. Keeping almost all of attention on the other.

"Yeah, that's why. Our father wanted to give us something that he never got the chance to. So he worked his ass off to get me here and Ah promised that Ah was going to try my best here to pass. And I am planning on not breaking that promise." He crosses his arms over his chest as if proving a point in his seriousness. "Ah never break a promise."

"I'll see to that you don't. Since we are room-mates I have no problem with assisting in your studies." Prowl held a hand out to Jazz, "What do you say? I help you."

"What do you want in return? You help me pass with flying colors and you get what? Ah help you socialize? You bros seem very keen on trying to get you out more." He took Prowl's hand, not giving the other a chance to even agree nor object. "So it's set. Ah am happy to have gotten you as my room-mate Prowler, you're a cool guy."

"Very well, I will allow you to drag me out on occasions that do not require us to get your or my grades up. Understood? Grades first." Shaking Jazz's hand, Prowl gave another nod before pulling his hand away. "Let us eat." He motioned towards the waiter that approached them with a tray and what Jazz could assume was their food.

The two remained at the restaurant for the next hour, enjoying their meals and having small talk every now and then but mainly enjoying a comfortable silence between them during the hour.

Jasper stretched out his arms as they walked out of the restaurant, "Alright, Ah can see why you and your brothers tend to come here. It's pretty good. We heading back to school now huh?"

"Yes, unless you had somewhere else in mind?" Prowl glanced at the other as he walked in the direction of their school.

"Well not really. Since I don't know anywhere that's cool." He gave a quick shrug before shoving his hands into his pockets and his eyes widening a bit in a realization, "Crap. Guess we do have to go back either way."

"And that is why?" Prowl turned his head to completely look at Jazz this time. "Oh" His eyes focused on the keys hanging off the dark-skinned man's finger.

"Yeah, oh. Ah still have Sides keys, need to give that back to him when we get back to the dorms." Jazz stuffed the keys back into his pocket and walked a bit faster to catch up with his friend, "They'll be fine being locked out of their room for a bit right, Prowler?"

"Yes, if anything Sunny will go to his studio he has, it's the only key he doesn't trust his twin with. Sides on the other hand is most likely with my brothers. So yes, they'll be fine." He waved of Jazz's ever so slight worry as they entered through the campus' gate and headed towards the dorm building. Not noticing that Jazz was purposing starting to lag behind.

As he lagged behind, Jazz began to hum a quite tune a watched the way his friend walked. Stiff and proud was what he would describe his friend's gate, a grin crossing his face as he stopped his staring and ran over to his friend as Prowl had opened the door. "In we go now, Prowl."

He walked forward past Jazz who held the door open for him, stopping for a second so Jazz could catch up to him and they both made their way up the stairs to their floor and then to their room where Prowl pulled out the key card and opened the door.

The moment Prowl shut the door behind himself that there was a quick knock that had him doing an about-face and opening the door to reveal Sides and Sunny standing there.

"Can we come in?" Sunny asked, "We asked about the cars and getting them out of there and got our answer."

"Of course, come in." Prowl moved to the side to allow the twins entrance.

Sides followed his twin in who leaned against the only desk in the room while he sat down in its chair. "Well we asked around, took us a few tries to convince some people in high places but, they agreed to allow it as a club of sorts as long as we a teachers supervision."

"Sweet! Shouldn't be too hard to find one teacher to help up and oh here Sides." Jazz pulled out the keys from his pockets and tossed them to their owner who caught them before it smacked him in the face. "Wait before anything, how do we get the cars out of there in the first place?"


End file.
